Power Quest
Power Quest is an Anglo-Italian power metal band based in the United Kingdom. Biography Power Quest was conceived in March 2001 by keyboardist Steve Williams, who had recently departed London power metal band DragonHeart (later called DragonForce). Steve Scott (another former DragonHeart member) was approached regarding bass duties. Steve was keen to work with his former colleague and accepted the offer. The original intention was for Power Quest to be entirely based in Southampton, but other than guitarist Adam Bickers, no other interested musicians in the city could be found. For the second guitar slot they managed to secure the services of their former DragonHeart bandmate Sam Totman, at least in a short-term capacity as his commitment lay with his own band. In April 2002 vocalist Alessio Garavello was recruited to the Power Quest ranks. He was recommended to the band by Maurizio Chiarello, label manager at Underground Symphony Records. Alessio flew over for a photo session with the band in May 2002 and returned in June to lay down vocal tracks for the new album. He was accompanied by the guitarist of his band, Arthemis, Andrea Martongelli, who recorded a few guest solos on the album - now named Wings of Forever. Following the album's release, he was recruited as a full-time member to replace Bickers who left to pursue a career as a doctor. In January 2003, drummer Andre Bargmann was recruited into the Power Quest ranks. Bargmann left the band in July that year, following the release of the second album (Neverworld). His place was filled on the tour by Last Hours of Torment drummer Gavin Ward, and eventually on a more permanent basis by Francesco Tresca, another Italian. Sam Totman also left after the release of Neverworld because of increased activity in DragonForce. November 2004 saw the band play a show with Dream Evil and Labyrinth in London, and then later in the month the band headed back to Thin Ice studios to record three new songs for the "Magic Never Dies" album. In November and December of 2005, Power Quest toured on their 'Magic Never Dies tour', playing various dates in the UK, notably The Marquis in London on November 25. Power Quest plan to tour again very soon in the UK as part of the Magic Never Dies Tour part II. In August, 2006 Power Quest announced that current Alessio Garavello would be taking up a second role as rhythm guitarist - the band had been without a second guitar player since Adam Bickers departed in 2003. In October, 2007 an official Napalm Records MySpace blog post announced that Power Quest have signed to Napalm Records. In December, 2007 band keyboardist Steve Williams has announced on the Official Power Quest forums that there would be five guest appearances on the forthcoming album, Master of Illusion. The first of these was announced as guitarist Bill Hudson from North American power metal band Cellador, who will be providing guest instrumentation on the track "The Vigil". The second of these was announced as keyboardist Richard West from British progressive metal band Threshold, who will be providing a keyboard solo on the track "Human Machine". . The third has been revealed as Jorn Viggo Lofstad, from Norwegian progpower metal band Pagan's Mind who shared the stage with Power Quest in their 2006 tour. Fourth was announced as Chris Neighbour from UK thrash metal band FourwayKill. The final guest was announced on the newly redesigned Power Quest website as Bob Katsionis from Greek power metal band Firewind who will provide guest instrumentation on "Save the World". In June 2008 in a press release the band announced that former Cellador and current Coldera guitarist Bill Hudson had joined as joint lead guitarist along side Andrea Martongelli . Bill had previously contributed to the Master of Illusion album on the track "The Vigil". Current members * Alessio Garavello - Vocals, guitars * Steve Williams - Keyboards * Steve Scott - Bass * Andrea Martongelli - Guitars, backing vocals * Bill Hudson - Guitars * Francesco Tresca - Drums Former members * Adam Bickers - Guitars (2001 - 2003) * Sam Totman - Guitars (2001 - 2003) * Andre Bargmann - Drums (2001 - 2003) Discography * Wings of Forever (2002) * Neverworld (2003 Japan release, 2004 European release) * Magic Never Dies (2005) * Master of Illusion (2008) References Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Power metal Category:Power metal bands